The City
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Pangeran menghela napas. "Kamu mau aku ngapain, Tuan Putri?" [aomomo. os. au.] [edited version]


.

"Kamu nggak akan nyentuh susu kotak itu."

Minimarket utama di kota memang buka 24 jam, walaupun selalu sangat sepi di tengah malam. Daiki menahan jemarinya di udara, kening mengerut bingung. "Kamu mau rasa _vanila_?"

Seorang gadis melangkah begitu ringan di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Mantel merah muda yang sewarna dengan rambut sepunggungnya itu melewati lengan Daiki yang memegangi pintu kulkas, berjinjit sedikit untuk mengambil susu kotak warna putih yang hanya tersisa satu di tempatnya. "Ya. Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Gadis itu bicara dengan dagu terangkat, matanya yang tajam mengingatkan Daiki pada seorang pengacara di televisi. Mungkin dia memang pernah melihat gadis ini. Entahlah.

"Aku menemukannya lebih dulu." ujar Daiki defensif.

Kening gadis itu berkerut. Tersinggung. "Tapi aku seorang _lady_."

Daiki hampir mendengus. "Itu nggak mengubah apa-apa, Nona, kamu ada di abad ke-21."

Si gadis menghela napas, kesan sombongnya lenyap seketika. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah bersikap seperti bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Dia mengulurkan susu kotak itu. "Jadi memang nggak ada sedikit pun tata krama di abad ini."

 _Nah, Daiki, ambil susu kotaknya dan pergi._

"Nggak apa-apa," rambut biru tua itu malah berkata sejurus kemudian. Otaknya mungkin tidak berfungsi dengan cukup baik karena dia akhirnya tersenyum sedikit. "Kamu bisa menemukan sedikit _gentleman_ yang masih tersisa, kok."

Daiki tidak akan membiarkan susu kotak melukai siapa pun, tidak pula gadis asing yang kedengarannya begitu konservatif ini.

Yang dipersilakan terdiam sebentar sebelum balas mengulas kurva. Dia cantik, simpul Daiki. Kamu bisa lihat garis-garis wajahnya dan akan langsung tahu kalau dia punya darah biru. Daiki hidup di lingkungan bangsawan dan orang-orang berpengaruh di kota itu. Dia tahu siapa di antara pejalan kaki yang punya _kelas_.

Dan gadis ini jelas punya _sesuatu_.

.

 **The City**

GinevraPutri

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

 _sorry—_

 _but_

 _this_

 _city_

 _isn't_

 _—disney_

 _._

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Satsuki bangun tidur dengan sebuah senyuman lebar kecuali akhir pekan.

Ck, ck. Rasanya sudah seabad lewat sejak dia menjumpai hari Sabtu minggu lalu. Satsuki menyibak selimutnya dengan semangat, tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. _Akhirnya_ dia punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri selama 48 jam penuh. Oh, ya ampun. Dia bisa bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur seharian, mandi siang nanti, dan makan malam di restoran cina pinggir jalan. Atau dia bisa minum kopi di kafe, menjelajah kota sampai siang, dan nonton film malamnya.

Satsuki segera menyambar handuk. Mungkin rencananya yang kedua lebih bagus untuk Sabtu yang cerah ini. Dia bersumpah bakal bersenang-senang seharian.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa merusak akhir pekannya, kan..

.

Jadi, ini hari sial sedunia atau apa?

Laki-laki itu merutuk benci. Ooohh, _Kami-sama_ , Kamu bisa pilih kafe mana saja untuk ditutup. Tapi bukan kafe yang ini!

Daiki mengatur napas. Jemarinya tanpa disadari mengacak rambut. Jangan salahkan, dia baru saja kehilangan kopi panas dan roti isi favoritnya, beserta musik jazz terbaik di seluruh kota.

Jadi coba katakan, apa yang harus Daiki lakukan sekarang? Dia lapar— _please_ , dia kelaparan. Dan dia tidak akan pulang sejak ibunya menolak memasak sarapan lagi, karena anggota keluarganya (ayahnya dan dia sendiri) lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar. Menikmati matahari pagi. Mendengarkan musik kafe. Membeli _sandwich_ murah. Ibunya tidak pernah mengerti kenapa mereka mengesampingkan sarapan lengkap bergizinya ( _aku cinta kamu, Kaa-san_ ), tapi Daiki cuma suka keluar seharian. Daiki cinta kota ini. Dan setelah dia lulus (akhirnya!), dia punya waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membuat sejarah. Dia bisa lakukan apa pun yang dia mau!

Tapi rupanya sesuatu mencegahnya mendapatkan secangkir kopi dan kedamaian dalam hidupnya— dia benar-benar ada di dunia yang kejam.

Daiki melirik arloji. Menyesali waktu sarapannya yang berharga. Menelan kecewanya, pemuda itu berlari sepanjang trotoar. Mungkin kafe di sisi lain jalan tidak akan buruk-buruk amat. Dia pernah melihatnya suatu ketika dan berpendapat dekorasinya menarik. Mungkin.. mungkin.. dia bisa mendapatkan sarapan yang _cukup_ luar biasa di sana.

 _Oohh_ _, aku benci berharap._

.

Satsuki bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri waktu memasuki kafe itu. Betapa manisnya. Dia akan membeli kopi sendiri dan menikmatinya dengan tambahan gula atau apa pun. _Apa pun_ , dia mendesah senang.

Kafe itu nyaris penuh. Yah, Satsuki tidak akan menduga kebalikannya karena ini pagi yang sangat, _sangat_ cerah. Lagipula kotanya cuma kota kecil. Kafe di jalan utama bisa terhitung. Tapi kopi di sini adalah yang paling enak. Aromanya bisa mengendapkan awan-awan di kepala. Satsuki bisa bermimpi, berangan-angan, melamunkan apa saja.

Ini hari yang sangat indah.

"Selamat pagi," Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum manis kepada seseorang di balik konter. "Aku ingin tahu apa ada meja yang masih kosong."

"Tentu saja, Nona. Kami punya satu di dekat jendela. Anda beruntung mendapatkannya." Gadis yang mungkin lebih muda itu balas tersenyum, menunjuk meja bundar bertaplak di dekat jendela. Kelihatannya itu adalah satu-satunya meja yang kosong. Terima kasih banyak, Fortuna!

"Oh, aku melihatnya." kata Satsuki. "Satu gelas kopi, _please_ _?"_

"Dengan gula?"

"Sebanyak-banyaknya."

Sesuatu yang manis untuk akhir pekan yang manis. Semuanya sempurna. Dia menerima gelas beserta kembaliannya dan bergegas menuju meja terakhir di kafe itu.

Kecuali _seseorang_ sudah mendudukinya.

Satsuki tidak sadar dia menghela napas tajam, tapi sepertinya ia melakukannya. Persetan dengan kesopanan. " _Please_ ," ia meminta, "aku sudah memesan meja ini lebih dulu."

Pria itu (pria yang _itu_ ) balas memandangnya dengan lebih memelas. Kali ini Satsuki nengenalinya. Iris _magenta_ -nya membulat. "Maaf tapi aku nggak bisa jadi _gentleman_ hari ini."

Itu _dia_ , laki-laki dari supermarket yang tempo hari merelakan Satsuki membeli susu kotak vanila terakhir di kulkas.

"Kafe kesukaanku tutup, dan aku kehilangan waktu sarapanku yang berharga." Si pria mencoba meyakinkannya dengan terlihat sangat putus asa. "Aku nggak bisa dengar musik di sini, dan aku yakin mereka nggak menyediakan _sandwich_. Aku nggak bisa pulang karena ibuku bakal—" Dia mengambil napas, menirukan suara wanita mengomel dengan nada tinggi, "— _demi bunga-_ _bungaan_ _, kamu udah lulus! Cari kehidupanmu, sana!_ "

Satsuki ternganga.

"Dan aku lapar. Kamu mungkin berpikir aku berlebihan, tapi hal kecil kayak kafe favoritku tutup bisa merusak sepanjang hari ini."

Cowok itu benar-bener merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, aku ngerti perasaan itu." Satsuki akhirnya berdeham setelah mendengar semuanya dengan takjub. "Begini saja. Kehilangan tempat duduk ini mungkin juga bakal merusak hariku. Jadi, sebagai seseorang yang sama-sama punya rencana besar untuk sepanjang hari, boleh aku duduk denganmu?"

Kelihatannya lawan bicaranya sedang mempertimbangkannya. "Tentu! Kenapa aku nggak kepikiran itu?"

Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Karena kamu udah memikirkan cukup banyak hal? Kepalamu bisa saja meledak."

Pria itu mengeluh. "Iya, kamu benar. Dan aku bahkan nggak pesan apa pun!" Dia seperti baru tersadar dari koma. "Astaga, aku nggak pernah minum kopi jam segini. Ini begitu terlambat."

Dia melambai ke salah satu pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Kamu ngomong seakan kamu punya jadwal yang padat. Apa yang kamu lakukan untuk hidup?" Satsuki meminum kopinya.

"Melukis?"

"Kamu seorang seniman?" tanya Satsuki lagi. "Aku pernah datang ke pameran seni lukis. Mereka memajang lukisan-lukisan aneh—"

"Aneh?" Tawa si pria menyembur. "Mungkin maksudmu lukisan abstrak? Kayak.. yang nggak ada gambarnya, tapi cuma coret-coretan?"

"Iya." Satsuki mengerutkan kening. "Itu _aneh_ , tahu. Dan kolektor-kolektor itu memperebutkannya. Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali."

Kali ini dia tersenyum. "Tenang. Aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu, kok."

"Jadi, tipe seniman seperti apa kamu?"

"Aku seniman jalanan."

Gelasnya diletakkan. Gadis itu tertawa lepas. "Apa itu lelucon?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Aku bahkan nggak ngerti apa arti kata itu." Satsuki menggeleng heran. "Coba kasih tahu aku, apa kalian membuat jalan jadi punya nilai seni?"

Daiki cuma nyengir. "Kamu nggak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan, Nona."

"Maaf, tapi kupikir kamu orang yang dewasa. _Dan_ coret-coret dinding publik bukan hal yang dewasa." tandasnya.

Hening.

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendatangi meja mereka, berniat menyodorkan segelas kopi. Satsuki kira dia sudah menyinggung perasaan teman minum kopinya, tapi Daiki cuma merespon dengan mengangkat bahu. "Kamu mau ngapain habis ini?"

"Nggak tahu juga." Dia mendengar dirinya sendiri menjawab. "Keliling kota?"

Dia berdeham. "Gimana kalau aku temani?"

"Oh, nggak, makasih—"

"Nggak masalah, aku punya banyak waktu." tukas si pria, mengambil kopinya dari pelayan. "Kukasih tahu kamu apa itu arti seni jalanan."

.

"Jadi, menurutmu ini apa?"

Gadis itu memandang Daiki dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia mengalihkan matanya ke dinding di belakang mereka. Sebuah kereta bawah tanah raksasa terlukis di sana. Warnanya merah mencolok. Begitu terang di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Orang bodoh mana pun bakal terpesona.

"Itu.."

Daiki memasang cengir. "Menakjubkan? Luar biasa? Mahakarya?"

Dia siap untuk pujian apa pun—

"..itu vandalisme, kan?"

Kedip. Kedip.

" _Apa_?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan bingung dengan alasan yang berbeda. Daiki memecahnya dengan menggeleng heran.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa kamu bilang itu vandalisme?"

"Karena itu vandalisme!" Si gadis menjawabnya dengan tingkat keheranan yang hampir sama. "Sekelompok anak SMA pasti menggambarnya secara iseng—"

"Apa kamu bercanda, Nona?"

"Oh, aku tahu mereka itu langganan kejar-kejaran polisi lokal!" Dia memberengut. "Dan kamu pikir petugas kebersihan senang membersihkan botol-botol cat mereka yang ditinggal sembarangan? Lingkungan kita tercemar karena hal-hal kayak gini!"

"Oh, kamu seorang pecinta lingkungan. Bagus, deh, kamu minum kopi dari gelas plastik tadi pagi. Tahu nggak, plastik butuh berabad-abad buat diuraikan?"

"Jangan kasih aku fakta acak sekolah dasar!" Satsuki menekuk alis geram. "Kamu sendiri tergila-gila sama grafiti kekanakan!"

"Itu seni!" Daiki memelototinya tidak percaya. "Ini sama saja dengan yang kamu lihat di pameran bodohmu! Cuma masalahnya kanvas-kanvas itu terlalu payah untuk menampung sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu.. sesuatu yang begitu nyata sampai bisa mengubah dunia!"

"Kamu kebanyakan nonton _Disney_ _Princess_ —"

"Dan kamu berlagak seolah kamu adalah salah satu dari tuan putri malang itu!" Daiki mengolok. "Kamu ini benar-benar nggak tertolong, Tuan Putri."

"Hentikan!" Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki. "Kamu nggak bisa mengubah dunia dengan mencoret-coretnya! Kamu lupa sama pekerja publik yang mengecat dinding ini sebelumnya? Lupa sama penata lingkungan kota yang berusaha menjaga tempat ini seindah mungkin?"

"Memangnya kamu ingat sama orang-orang yang terinspirasi dari gambar ini? Ingat sama orang-orang yang putus asa dan menemukan alasan untuk berjuang lagi lewat sini?" Daiki mengoceh penuh emosi. "Kamu sendiri lupa sama apa yang terjadi di jalanan, apa yang terjadi sama orang-orang, apa yang terjadi sama dunia. Karena kamu terlalu sibuk mendekam di istanamu dan belajar mempercayai teori buku sosial sebagai landasanmu hidup."

Gadis itu _bahkan_ berkaca-kaca sekarang. Daiki tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti.

"Jangan jadi naif, Tuan Putri. Kamu bilang seniman jalanan tidak dewasa, tapi kamu sendiri cuma anak-anak yang mencela mereka karena mengotori dinding. Kamu nggak lihat sisi lainnya. Kamu nggak lihat nilai seninya. Aku bahkan ragu kamu punya selera itu di dalam dirimu."

"Kamu.. kamu.." Satsuki seperti sedang mencari kata-kata paling buruk untuk mengatai Daiki. Tapi akhirnya dia cuma menggelengkan kepala menyerah. "Kamu benar."

Si biru tua nyaris tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana pun juga, kamu benar." Satsuki mendesah. "Aku cuma Tuan Putri yang melongok keluar jendela istana dan terkejut dengan bagaimana orang lain memiliki hidup untuk diri mereka sendiri. Aku nggak heran semua.. semua pengetahuanku cuma dari buku sosial. Aku nggak tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu."

Daiki mencelus.

"Nona, apa kamu belum pernah keliling kota ini sebelumnya?"

Si gadis menggeleng sedih.

"Itulah kenapa!" Dia menepuk kening. "Mari kuantar kamu lihat-lihat."

"Apa kamu akan menunjukiku grafiti yang lain?" Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah. "Aku.. aku mau lihat."

"Oh, kamu bakal lihat." Daiki mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kamu bakal lihat grafiti di _seluruh_ kota ini."

.

Sebenarnya, Satsuki tidak tahu waktu pria itu bilang kalau mereka bakal lihat grafiti di seluruh kota, itu berarti benar-benar di _seluruh_ kota.

Satsuki melihatnya di setiap jalan. Lukisan-lukisan raksasa di dinding. Kata-kata mutiara dengan huruf meliuk-liuk. Hitam di atas putih dan semprotan segala jenis warna.

Dia tertawa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tertawa, tapi dia tertawa karena dia ingin tertawa dan dia merasa harus tertawa. Apa itu aneh? Satsuki harap tidak, karena senyum idiotnya terkesan lebih aneh lagi. Dia tidak bisa berhenti nyengir seperti orang gila sejak bertemu pria biru tua ini. Sejak Satsuki menghina-hina profesinya dan dia malah mengomeli gadis itu balik. _What a twist_.

Bahkan kalau Satsuki pikir-pikir lagi, dirinya bisa saja terdiam berjam-jam memandangi mata biru yang menyesatkan itu. Atau mendengarkan cara bicaranya yang antusias.. ya ampun, Satsuki resmi gila. Tapi bukannya pergi ke psikiater untuk menerapi otaknya, dia malah mengikuti si cowok keliling kota dan melihat hal-hal yang tidak kalah menakjubkan dari dirinya.

"Aku nggak pernah tahu kota ini penuh kejutan."

Dia memutuskan untuk membuka suara, sementara pria di sampingnya tersenyum. "Memangnya ke mana saja kamu selama ini?"

Betapa Satsuki ingin bilang kalau ia terjebak _._

"Rumah." Dia mendengar dirinya menjawab, ringan _seolah_ tanpa beban. "Seperti Rapunzel?"

"Oh, menunggu pangeran datang untuk mengajak berkeliling?"

 _Yeah?_

Satsuki tertawa sekali lagi. "Dan kamu pangeranku? Itu lucu banget."

Itu memang lucu banget kalau Satsuki tidak benar-benar berharap demikian jauh di dalam dirinya. Oh, apa yang kamu pikirkan, Nona. Bahkan Rapunzel saja tahu diri untuk tidak sedemikian inisiatif.

"Hei, aku baru sadar aku nggak tahu namamu, Tuan Putri."

Tawanya terhenti. Satsuki mencoba berdeham pelan. "Mm.. apa itu penting?"

"Ya, dan nggak. Kenapa orang-orang berkenalan dengan saling menyebut nama? Aku nggak tahu. Tapi itulah yang mereka lakukan."

Karena mereka itu orang _normal_. Satsuki merajuk dalam hati.

"Aku lebih suka kamu memanggilku Tuan Putri."

Kali ini si cowok memutar mata. "Lalu akan kamu panggil apa aku?"

"Pangeran?"

"Kamu memang klasik."

"Hei!" Dia cemberut. "Kamu baru saja memperkenalkan dunia seni modern ke aku. Menyebutku klasik itu hinaan, tahu."

Pangerannya balik tertawa. "Jadi kamu suka duniaku, begitu?"

Dia suka _semua_ tentang cowok ini, benar-benar semuanya, demi kopi _dan_ krim.

"Kamu bercanda?" Satsuki tersenyum. "Kutarik semua ucapanku yang tadi. Seni jalananmu itu keren. Dan mereka yang sebenarnya mengisi kota ini, membuatnya nggak kosong."

 _Dan kamu yang_ _membuatku penuh, Pangeran._

"Lihat yang satu itu."

Satsuki mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. Di dinding sebelah sebuah kafe yang tutup, terlukis seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru berkilauan. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Alisnya tebal dan hidungnya mancung. Matanya sewarna safir. Dia mengenakan mahkota dan salju berguguran di sekitarnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan jemari melambai, seolah dia sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Satsuki menahan napasnya. "Dia.. _cantik_."

"Mm-hm."

Nada itu mengusiknya. Dia menoleh dengan cepat. "Bukan kamu, kan.."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu.

"KAMU NGGAK NGELUKIS SEBAGUS INI!"

"Jadi ini bagus?"

"DEMI DEWA-DEWI!" Satsuki benar-benar menjerit. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya. _Hebat_. Dia jatuh cinta sama cowok ganteng yang lukisannya bernilai sejuta dolar. Masa depannya secerah langit hari ini.

"Kamu.. kamu _harus_ pergi."

Si cowok menatapnya bingung. "Kamu ngusir aku?"

"KAMU HARUS PERGI DARI KOTA INI DAN JUAL LUKISANMU KE KOLEKTOR SENI!"

Cuma direspon dengan kedipan.

Oh, dasar cowok gila. Dia bisa menghasilkan berjuta-juta dolar dari tangannya tapi malah keliling-keliling enggak jelas cari kopi tiap pagi?

"Aku nggak mau." Dia merengek. "Kamu kayak Kaa- _san_."

"Oh, aku cuma mirip siapa pun yang cukup cerdas buat tahu kalau kamu berbakat." Satsuki melipat lengan di dada. "Lukis sesuatu di kanvas dan pergilah ke pameran-pameran konyol itu, oke?"

"Nggak."

Oke, jadi dia ini _cukup_ keras kepala.

"Apa kamu bahkan punya tujuan hidup, Pangeran? Cita-cita?" tukas Satsuki.

"Ya."

"Bagus! Apa itu?"

"Membuat sejarah."

 _Mungkin nggak secerah itu._

Satsuki mendesah. "Kamu ini calon orang gagal."

"Hei!" Dia menegur. "Jangan bilang kayak gitu. Orang tuaku mau aku lanjut kuliah lagi, tapi aku nggak mau.'

"Kalau gitu kerja! Hasilkan uang dari botol catmu, jenius."

"Aku juga nggak mau."

Dia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya, tapi— "Jadi kamu mau _ngapain_?"

Pria itu termenung.

"Aku nggak.. tahu?"

 _Sudah_ _resmi orang gagal_.

"Lupakan saja." Satsuki mendesah. "Biar aku tanya hal yang lain. Kenapa orang-orang yang berwenang nggak mengecat ulang kota?"

Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin walikota pun menyukainya. Entahlah."

Satsuki tercenung. "Yah.. Tou- _san_ mungkin suka."

"Maksudmu ayahmu juga suka grafiti seperti walikota?"

Dia memelototi trotoar. "Y-ya! Itu maksudku."

Satsuki merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Dia baru saja berhasil berteman dengan seseorang, karenanya dia tidak boleh mulai bicara soal _itu_.

"Omong-omong, aku udah janji ke Kaa- _san_ buat makan siang di rumah. Kamu mau ikut?"

Satsuki memikirkan jawabannya. "Apa orang tua kamu bakal tanya nama aku?"

Pangerannya tertawa. "Mm.. iya? Aku bisa saja perkenalkan kamu sebagai Tuan Putri, tapi mereka bakal kira aku gila."

"Atau _aku_ gila."

"Yang mana saja," dia tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa. Kita bisa makan siang lain kali."

Satsuki setuju. "Sampai jumpa?"

"Apa aku bakal ketemu kamu besok di kafe yang sama?"

 _Iya! Tentu!_

"Sayangnya, nggak. Aku berencana bermalas-malasan di rumah besok."

 _Syukurlah_ dia masih punya sisa harga diri. Satsuki tidak mau terkesan melempar dirinya atau apa pun ke cowok asing.

"Kalau Senin?"

"Jangan harap kamu menemukanku di hari kerja, Pangeran. Aku ini Tuan Putri yang sibuk."

.. _yeah, sibuk terjebak._

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi aku hanya perlu datang Sabtu depan."

Satsuki mengangkat bahu. "Nggak ada yang tahu rencanaku."

"Percayalah," Pria itu menaruh seringainya yang seksi— _berhentilah mengacau, otak,_ "nantinya kamu juga akan membelokkan rencanamu buat ketemu aku."

Satsuki terpaksa tertawa lepas. Itu terdengar seperti dirinya. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga."

Cowok itu nyengir seolah berkata _aku memang seratus persen benar_.

Dan begitulah kenyataannya.

 _._

Daiki bertemu gadis itu lagi lebih cepat dari hari Sabtu. Dia berlari menghampirinya dalam balutan piama merah muda di balik mantel. Bukan berarti Daiki senang atau apa, tapi— oke, mungkin dia memang senang. _Sedikit_.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_! Ternyata beneran kamu!"

Daiki nyengir sekilas, jemarinya mengocok botol cat semprot di tangan. "Gimana caranya kamu nemuin aku?"

' _Dan omong-omong makasih udah datang'?_ Atau.. ' _senang melihatmu lagi'?_ Apa itu berarti Daiki berharap bertemu dengannya? Apa itu berarti Daiki menunggu-nunggu saat bertemu— _oh_ , _lupakan_ _saja_.

"Aku lihat seseorang ngecat tembok malam-malam! Gila, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?"

Daiki mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kamu bisa lihat aku dari mana?" Gadis ini lari dari ujung jalan dan tidak ada satu pun jendela yang lampunya masih menyala. Kecuali rumah berdinding kaca milik walikota—

" _Ya ampun_ ," si gadis mendesah melihat gambar di dinding. "Kamu membuat aku mau minum kopi sekarang juga."

"Sebaiknya jangan," Daiki tertawa. "Kamu nggak bakal bisa tidur."

' _Dan nggak bisa_ _mimpiin_ _aku'_ , tapi tentu saja dia tidak bilang itu.

Daiki mengaduk tasnya di aspal. Mencari cat semprot warna biru muda dan mulai melukis langit cerah tanpa awan di balik jendela sebuah kafe.

"Mana aku?" tuntut si Tuan Putri.

 _Masa nggak lihat? Di hatiku sini, coba periksa._

Daiki sok mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kamu pikir bakal ada kamu di gambar ini?"

"Karena ini meja dekat jendela yang waktu itu kita duduki!" tukasnya. "Kamu nggak kelihatan berniat melukis aku."

 _Karena aku nggak bisa melukis.. err.. kesempurnaan?_ Apa dia bakal tersanjung kalau Daiki bilang itu? Atau justru _nggak_?

"Kayaknya bakal lebih bagus kalau nggak ada kamu, deh." Yah, dia ini pria yang suka cari aman.

Si gadis mendengus. "Aku nggak segitunya ngerusak pemandangan."

Tawa lagi. "Aku cuma nggak ngelukis manusia."

' _Dan bidadari'_ _._

Tuan Putri akhirnya manggut-manggut. "Oh.."

Daiki kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya. Kalau bisa disebut larut. Sebisa mungkin fokus pada pekerjaan ketika ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikannya..

Tapi memangnya kenapa? Dunia terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Daiki ketemu jutaan cewek sepanjang hidupnya, dan tidak ada yang membuatnya mau menelan botol catnya sendiri.

"Tapi bukannya kamu ngelukis gadis bergaun biru itu?"

Jemarinya terhenti di udara. Tentu saja ada yang membuatnya mau menelan botol cat sebelumnya. _Mungkin_ Daiki melupakannya barang sejenak. Melupakan bahwa ada gadis yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini sebelum si Tuan Putri. _Itu masa lalu,_ dia menggertak dirinya sendiri. Tapi seberapa besar kemungkinannya masa lalu tidak akan berpola menjadi masa depan? Dia harusnya tahu hal-hal seperti ini, dia _harusnya_ belajar sebelum membuka hati kembali.

Tapi apa Daiki _membuka_ hatinya?

"Itu yang _terakhir_."

Dia memutuskan. Jemarinya bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Merampungkan lukisannya. Mengabaikan detil-detil kurang penting.

"Pangeran?"

Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis cantik untuk mengakhiri sebuah kesenangan? _Aku cuma nggak mau bahas itu. Oke?_

"Ya?"

"Apa orang-orang itu ngelihatin kita?"

Daiki menoleh tepat pada waktunya. Dia melihat dua orang polisi gemuk yang kelewat geram di ujung jalan. Nah, kesenangannya jelas sudah berakhir.

"LARI!"

"A-apa?"

Daiki menarik tangan Tuan Putri-nya sepanjang jalan, memaksa tungkainya berlari dengan cepat. Mereka berbelok di setiap belokan, melompat di setiap halangan.

"BELOK, BELOK KIRI!"

"KAMU HARUS JELASKAN PADA- AHHHH!"

Daiki menangkap pinggang cerewet itu dan meletakkannya di bahu. Gadis itu menjerit dan meronta di punggungnya.

"SSSHH!"

Mereka melaju menembus malam, menyelip di jalan-jalan kecil, merunduk di celah-celah kota, bersembunyi di dalam bilik telepon umum.

"Diam." perintah Daiki, jemarinya menutup mulut si gadis.

Tuan Putri memelototinya seolah dia bertingkah seperti orang buta kesopanan. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama, Daiki ini sedang berusaha agar mereka berdua selamat. Dia patut diberi penghargaan karena sudah rela menggendong bobot perempuan dewasa dari ujung ke ujung kota. Ya, _nggak_?

"Owhkubwunuhkwamwu—"

Mungkin _nggak_.

Si gadis menggigit tangannya sampai lepas. Daiki meraung tanpa suara.

"Jangan gendong aku kayak gitu! Lagipula kamu harusnya minta izin dulu!"

"Demi—" Daiki mengatur napas. "Kita lagi dikejar polisi dan kamu minta aku bilang _wahai tuan putri, bolehkah aku_ _menggendongmu_ _?_ "

"Iya." Dia merengut. "Dan kamu bikin sandal kelinciku hilang.."

Sekarang dia memelas.

Daiki menurunkan pandangannya. Matanya menangkap satu kaki si gadis yang masih beralas sandal bulu-bulu berkepala kelinci. Satunya lagi telanjang.

"Kamu orang jahat, tahu."

Dia menghela napas keras. _Anak TK mana, nih?_

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru."

"Nggak mau."

"Jangan merajuk," gerutu Daiki. "Kamu mau aku cari sandalmu yang hilang atau apa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk polos.

Jadi dia merangsek menerjang separuh kota cuma untuk balik lagi meneliti tiap sudut demi sebelah sandal kelinci. Ha, ha, ha?

.

Oh, ini menyenangkan!

Satsuki tertawa dalam hati. Dia merasa bisa melakukannya ini selamanya. Bergelung di punggung tegap seorang pria dan mengamatinya mencari sandal kelinci di tengah malam! Kamu tahu, tidak ada hiburan yang lebih menarik.

"Kamu yakin menjatuhkannya di sini?" sindir si pria jengkel. "Atau kamu sedang mengerjaiku, Tuan Putri?"

 _Dan_ , cowok yang menggendongnya bukan sembarang cowok. Dia mungkin cowok paling ganteng di seluruh kota— di seluruh dunia? Entahlah. Satsuki tidak pernah sebegini _jatuh-_ nya, jadi.. bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Aku nggak menjatuhkannya!" Satsuki mengerucutkan bibir. "Kamu yang gendong aku kayak orang gila—"

"Kamu nggak bisa lari."

"AKU BISA LARI!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak," geram si pria. "Kamu pasti nggak mau polisi itu menemukan kita lagi."

"Menurutmu kita harus tuntut polisi itu? Mereka bikin sandalku hilang."

"Dan kita bikin kotor tembok mereka."

"Kamu yang bikin kotor, aku nggak." cetus Satsuki. "Tapi aku yang menderita."

"Nggak ada yang lebih menderita dari aku sekarang."

Dan mungkin memang begitu keadaannya, maka Satsuki tertawa. "Hei, kamu mau ke pantai? Aku bisa jalan tanpa alas kaki di pasir."

Cowok itu buru-buru mengubah arah langkahnya. Mungkin punggungnya sudah sakit, sekalipun Satsuki ringan. Hei, dia ringan, tahu.

Kota mereka memang berada di pesisir laut. Pantai membentang di sepanjang sisinya. Itulah satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang membuat Satsuki bertahan hidup di sini.

Selain pangerannya.

Angin laut otomatis menerpa begitu mereka sampai. Satsuki meloncat turun dari punggung Daiki. Malam beranjak larut. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana. Air menyentuh jemari kakinya dan terasa dingin, tapi dia tidak mundur.

"Aku nggak pernah mengunjungi laut malam-malam."

Dia membuka mata. "Sekarang kamu pernah," kata Satsuki. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum perlahan. "Dia kelihatan lebih marah."

Marah? Apa opini itu umum?

"Lautan?"

"Iya." Si cowok tertawa. "Kamu udah lihat ombaknya. Dan suhunya."

Satsuki tersenyum. Mungkin cowok ini benar. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan perasaan lautan sih, _kalau-kalau_ gulungan air berbuih itu punya perasaan.

"Kamu pikir dia marah ke siapa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku nggak tahu. Ke siapa biasanya kamu marah?"

Satsuki mendengus. "Tou- _san_? Karena dia orang jahat."

"Kamu juga bilang aku orang jahat karena ngilangin sandalmu, Tuan Putri. Ungkapan itu nggak berarti apa-apa."

Gadis dengan helai merah muda itu tertawa. "Kalau gitu, mungkin _hidup_. Karena dia nggak adil."

Satsuki menoleh ke pria di sebelahnya. Mata biru laut itu sedang menatapnya, mencari sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang kerap dia sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Oh, lupakan. Mungkin itu cuma imajinasinya.

"Nggak adil gimana?" Dia bahkan tidak melepas tatapannya.

Satsuki mengangkat bahu. "Karena hidup nggak membiarkan aku melakukan yang kumau?"

 _Tentang itu, Pangeran, aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

" _Hidupku_ membiarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau." Si cowok menjawab.

Satsuki mendengus. "Mungkin cuma _hidupku_ yang nggak adil."

"Tapi kita hidup di dunia yang sama."

Satsuki tertegun.

"Kita ada di satu kota, kamu tahu. Kita begitu dekat."

Dia menahan napas.

 _Kita begitu dekat_.

Satsuki menahan pandangannya untuk tidak jatuh ke bibir itu. Bibir yang mungkin hanya beberapa senti dari miliknya sendiri. Mungkin Pangeran memikirkan hal yang sama karena dia berhenti untuk menundukkan pandangannya dari _magenta_ Satsuki.

Persis sebelum bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya, Daiki berbisik.

"Siapa namamu, Tuan Putri?"

Dan itulah.. _pertanyaannya_.

Satsuki mencelus.

Gadis itu menemukan dirinya begitu nyaman dan bahagia di dekat pria ini. Dia menemukan tawanya, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin sudah lama hilang. Dia merasa utuh.

Tapi haruskah dia menjawab?

"Aku ini Cinderella." Satsuki balas berbisik. "Kalau kusebut namaku, lonceng tengah malam bakal berbunyi."

Hela napas diembus. "Dan kamu akan pergi?"

"Percayalah," dia mendengar suaranya sendiri pecah, " _kamu_ yang akan pergi."

 _Karena.. karena.._

"Kalau begitu aku nggak perlu tahu namamu." Pria itu mendekat. "Karena aku nggak mau kamu pergi."

Dia benar-benar mencium Satsuki.

.

Daiki tidak berpikir, tentu saja. Dia cuma memercayai instingnya, yang kadang-kadang _sama sekali_ tidak bisa dipercayai. Apa yang membuatnya mencium seorang gadis asing? Gadis yang _bahkan_ tidak mau menyebutkan namanya?

Dan dia bahkan masih terjaga sampai malam memikirkannya, kendati sudah lewat tiga hari. Besok hari Sabtu. Tapi cowok itu tidak yakin bakal muncul di kafe besok. Kenapa? Tidak tahu. Mungkin Daiki cuma malu. Atau dia _nervous_. KENAPA DIA _NERVOUS_?

Daiki resmi gila.

Kalau saja, _kalau saja,_ dia tidak melakukan _itu,_ dia mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak dan bangun pagi esok hari untuk minum kopi (yang ternyata enak juga) di kafe jalan utama. Dan bertemu pujaan hatinya!

Sejak kapan si Tuan Putri merah muda jadi pujaan hatinya, _tentu_ Daiki juga tidak tahu.

Tapi _seandainya_ dia tidak melakukan _itu_ , akan banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil. Sekarang dia justru tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapi gadis itu dengan perasaan canggung. Dan dia harus menerima risiko si cantik menghindarinya karena menganggapnya agresif dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

Berapa banyak sih cowok tidak dikenal yang menciummu langsung di bibir? _Nggak ada_! _Well_ , kini ada satu. Kalau ada penghargaan untuk orang terbodoh, mungkin Daiki bakalan menang.

Ampun deh. Dia tidak benar-benar sedang galau, kan? Daiki bukan ABG lagi, _Kami-sama_. Hormonnya sudah tidak melambung dan menukik lagi. Kenapa pula sih, dia harus berurusan dengan gadis misterius ini? Gadis misterius yang cantik _banget_?

Dan Daiki membiarkannya pulang sendiri dengan sandal yang tinggal sebelah..

 _"Rumahku dekat sini, nggak masalah."_

Gadis itu menghilang di tikungan dekat pantai dan Daiki segera mengubur kepalanya ke pasir.

 _"Ciuman untuk apa?"_

 _"Keberuntungan?"_

 _"Kamu nggak kasih ciuman keberuntungan ke orang asing," dia berbisik._

 _Daiki berusaha menatap sesuatu selain matanya. Apa saja, apa saja. Jantungnya memompa tidak teratur. Dia mempertahankan jemarinya di pipi si gadis, menahan rasa hangat dan lembut membiusnya kembali._

 _"Pangeran?"_

 _"Y-ya, Tuan Putri?" Suaranya serak._

 _"Aku harus pulang."_

 _Jemari itu diturunkan. Daiki berhasil melepas pandangannya. Tersadar._

Memori itu terputar di benaknya sampai pagi. Ketika dia tertidur, dia tidak tahu itu jam berapa. Tapi ketika dia terbangun, dia _tahu_ dia sudah terlambat untuk minum kopi.

Daiki meraung pada bantalnya. Dia _benci_ berharap, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

Satsuki meratapi gaunnya semalaman. Dia bangun dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang langsung membuat Chloe, asisten favorit Kaa- _san_ , mengomel sepanjang pagi. Dia mengomel soal banyak hal sih, tidak hanya penampilan Satsuki yang menurutnya _begitu tidak berharga_ dalam rambut kusut dan piama kebesaran. Dia mengomel soal _red carpet_ yang belum dipasang, tanaman-tanaman yang tidak kelihatan segar, dan puding karamel buatan dapur yang tidak seenak tampilannya. Mungkin itulah kenapa Kaa _-san_ begitu menyukainya, karena dia sangat perfeksionis, apalagi jika itu menyangkut urusan pesta nanti malam.

 _Lupakan_ , Satsuki menggeram. Jangan stres. Jangan stres. Jangan stres. Ulangi seperti mantra.

Tapi siapa sih, yang merancang gaunnya? Kenapa warnanya justru merah dan bukan merah muda seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Kenapa pundaknya terbuka dan belahannya rendah? Apa orang tuanya bahkan menyetujui dirinya mengekspos begitu banyak kulit? Satsuki memang kuliah di Amerika dan sebagainya, tapi dia sudah telanjur dicekoki masalah sopan santun di kota ini!

Jelas, orang tuanya pikir melanggar sesuatu apa pun tidak akan berdampak. Tidak akan memunculkan efek sekalipun mereka memutuskan Satsuki bakal tidak memakai baju sekalian. Dan karena entah bagaimana ini semua soal keputusan orang tuanya, dia tidak bisa bilang ' _nggak banget!'_ atau ungkapan lainnya.

Anggap saja lah dia _sudah_ memakai gaun itu. Lalu bagaimana soal dansanya?

Satsuki benci berdansa. Kenapa sih orang menciptakan dansa? Mereka tentu ingin menemukan cara lain untuk membuat keadaan bertambah canggung di antara dua orang dengan cara menari untuk membuang waktu. Maksud Satsuki, _serius?_

Gadis itu mengembuskan napas dengan lelah. Dipandangnya langit biru cerah di luar dinding kaca. Jemarinya menyentuh pembatas itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia diam di sini, disibukkan oleh ini dan itu, kemudian melupakan kencannya?

Hm.. kencan.

Satsuki membenturkan kepala ke dinding. Dia bahkan tidak kenal siapa teman kencannya, kendati gadis itu merasa dia sudah tahu semuanya. Setidaknya dia _tahu_ rasa ciumannya.

Ingin Satsuki menertawai dirinya sendiri. Betapa dia menenggelamkan diri di negeri dongeng, berharap ada pangeran sungguhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya?

 _Well_ , walaupun pangeran itu benar-benar muncul, toh dia tidak bisa memilikinya. Jadi percuma saja. Dia ada di dalam episode yang gagal.

Satsuki melempar pandang ke arah gaunnya yang digantung di sudut ruang. Oke. Hadapi saja, Tuan Putri.

Tarik napas. Embuskan. Tarik napas. Embuskan.

Satu pesta lagi dalam hidupnya. Satu dansa lagi. Satu mimpi yang kandas lagi.

.

Daiki melempar kaleng cat kosong. Dentingan logam bergemerincing sepanjang trotoar sampai menabrak tempat sampah besar. Cowok itu mendengus sebal.

Daiki melangkah mundur, mengamati hasil karyanya. Dia _tidak tahu_ kenapa dia menggambar susu kotak. Dia tidak mau tahu, lebih tepatnya.

Dan kenapa warnanya merah muda? Oh, entahlah, mungkin karena rasanya stroberi. Atau _mungkin_ karena gadis itu punya rambut berwarna merah muda.

Dia mencebik. Lahan kosong di depannya bisa saja digambari sesuatu yang lebih keren. Mungkin seniman jalanan lain bakal mengerutkan kening melihat yang satu ini. Apa pula yang Daiki pikirkan? Tidak ada?

Apa dia tidak berpikir lagi, sama seperti saat mencium si Tuan Putri?

 _SESEORANG, KELUARKAN CEWEK ITU DARI KEPALAKU._

Daiki menggeram pada kuasnya. Ini hari yang menyebalkan. Dia bangun kesiangan, melewatkan sarapan— praktis harinya rusak. Kopi tidak nikmat diminum siang bolong, dan seorang gadis bangsawan tidak akan berjalan-jalan di tengah terik begini. Dari mana pula dia bisa menyimpulkan gadis itu gadis bangsawan? Karena matanya tajam dan dagunya senantiasa terangkat? Karena caranya berbicara? Karena kepatuhannya terhadap norma?

 _LIHAT? DIA MASUK KE KEPALAKU LAGI._

Intinya Daiki memulai akhir pekan yang menyebalkan. Ditambah pesta dansa musiman yang akan diadakan walikota nanti malam..

 _Apa_ sih kesalahannya di masa lalu?

Dan ditinggal keluyuran setiap hari tentu saja membuat Kaa _-san_ jadi lebih mengerikan waktu bilang ' _Daiki_ -kun, _ini kali pertamamu datang setelah lulus, jadi jangan berpikir untuk kabur'_. Daiki buru-buru mengingat di mana letak tuksedo sialan itu dalam lemari..

Dia melemparkan kuasnya sekarang.

Susu kotak stroberi itu menyeringai padanya. Bayangan gadis itu merambat kembali, seakan tidak bisa menjauh lama-lama dari sel otak Daiki.

 _"Aku ini Cinderella. Kalau_ _kusebut_ _namaku, lonceng tengah malam bakal berbunyi."_

 _"Dan kamu akan pergi?"_

 _"Percayalah, kamu yang akan pergi."_

Tapi Daiki tidak percaya. Toh dia sendiri menemukan dirinya tergila-gila. Jadi tentu saja dia tidak akan pergi, tidak peduli apa yang Tuan Putri-nya katakan.

Kecuali, _jelas_ , jika takdir berkata lain.

.

Satsuki melewatkan beberapa menit pertamanya di pesta dengan senyum manis. Dia benar-benar bisa menikmati suasana ramai itu kira-kira selama 90 detik. Kemudian tumitnya terasa pegal— hei, dia memang terbiasa menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi, tapi _BUKAN_ yang setinggi ini. Orang gila telah memberinya alat penyiksa berwarna merah tua cantik sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengira sepatu itu membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

Dia menyambut beberapa orang dengan berdiri di samping Tou _-san_ dan Kaa _-san_ , mendengarkan basa-basi soal ' _Satsuki-chan tambah cantik, ya'_ dan mencicip secuil kue cokelat. Pesta itu terasa seperti berlangsung selamanya, tapi kemudian setelah _ballroom_ jadi begitu sesak, Tou _-san_ mulai bicara di mikrofon. Kaa _-san_ menggandeng tangan Satsuki, membawanya ke tengah.

Tou _-san_ mengucapkan selamat datang, _bla_ _-_ _bla_ _-_ _bla_ _.._

"—dan tentu saja, kami punya kabar gembira untuk kota."

 _Yeah_. Satsuki menggertakkan gigi. Kabar gembira untuk seluruh kota, dan kabar duka untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Putri kesayangan kami, Momoi Satsuki, akan segera bertunangan tahun ini."

Pekikan senang dan gemuruh tepuk tangan dengan cepat menggema ke semua penjuru ruangan. Senyum-senyum sumringah tampak di wajah para tamu. Dan _betapa_ , betapa menyakitkan untuk Satsuki ketika dia membalas senyum mereka.

"Tentu saja," Tou- _san_ mengusap rambut putrinya, tersenyum lebar, "kami akan menunangkannya dengan putra tunggal Tuan Akashi, Seijuurou- _kun_!"

Satsuki mengerang. Jelas ayahnya mengharapkan calon menantunya itu muncul secara spektakuler dan makin membuat khalayak antusias. Tapi di mana sih Sei- _kun_ sok ganteng itu..

Matanya sibuk mencari-cari puncak kepala berwarna merah di antara orang-orang, ketika yang ditemukannya justru warna biru tua.

Satsuki mematung.

Pangeran- _nya_ tersenyum dari ujung ruangan. Tersenyum sedih.

.

Tuan Putri memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan _bahkan_ dari jarak sejauh itu, Daiki bisa melihat kilauan air matanya.

Gadis itu mengusapnya tepat ketika semua orang memusatkan perhatian pada pemuda berambut merah yang melangkah maju ke depan. Caranya berjalan mengingatkan Daiki pada seseorang. Tentu saja.

Akashi Seijuurou, kakak tingkatnya di kampus, si nomor satu. Dia lulus tiga tahun lebih cepat dari Daiki, membangun perusahaannya sendiri di seberang negeri.

Kenapa tidak?

Kalau Tuan Putri ternyata adalah putri walikota, Momoi Satsuki yang tersohor, kenapa tidak menunangkannya dengan pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Akashi yang terhormat?

Kenapa _tidak_?

Dia sendiri sudah sejak lama menyimpulkan gadis itu seorang bangsawan. Hanya tidak memikirkan kemungkinan akan bertemu di pesta sebesar ini. Dan dengan cara yang seperti _ini_.

Daiki bernapas pendek-pendek. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa _sakit_.

.

 _Putra pengusaha terkenal. Dia anak tunggal pemilik_ _Aomine_ _Store di seluruh kota._ _Aomine_ _Daiki, tentu saja. Kamu tidak tahu, Satsuki-chan?_

Tidak. Dia _tidak_ tahu. Betapa idiotnya.. betapa bodohnya.. betapa tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa cowok itu termasuk orang-orang berpengaruh di dalam daftar tamu orang tuanya!

Satsuki ingin menangis. Dia ingin membiarkan maskaranya luntur ditetesi air mata. Dia ingin membiarkan angin laut malam menghapus bersih bedak dari wajahnya. Kenapa harus _sekarang_?

Kenapa, setelah dia pikir dia punya pelarian dari stres yang melanda, setelah dia pikir dia punya pengalih perhatian dari masalah-masalahnya— _Kami-sama_ , apa dia sudah bersikap egois?

Apa Aomine Daiki hanya sekadar pelarian baginya, apa sosok pangeran itu hanya pengalih perhatian semata?

Mungkin _tidak_.

Satsuki meremas sisi gaunnya. Kakinya sakit. Dadanya sesak.

Aomine Daiki hanya orang asing yang kebetulan cocok dengannya. Dia bisa bertemu sejuta cowok lain lagi yang cocok begitu saja. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa ada penyesalan?

Karena Satsuki berharap dia punya pilihan, karena Satsuki berharap dia punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu Daiki tentang dirinya.

Dia tidak berniat menaruh perasaan apa-apa, tidak berniat memulai apa-apa, tapi setelah cowok itu menciumnya, Satsuki tidak tahu lagi apa niatnya.

Dan sekarang dia muncul tepat pada saat Satsuki tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak bisa berada dekat dengannya.

Gadis itu bertahan selama tiga lagu, berdansa dengan calon tunangannya. Sei- _kun_ mahir berdansa, dan Satsuki sendiri cukup menguasai dansa, tapi mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara.

Hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

"Jadi sepatu itu _terlalu_ tinggi untukmu?"

"Tidak ada sepatu yang terlalu tinggi untukku."

Cowok itu tertawa. "Tentu saja. Seorang _lady_ tidak akan pernah mengeluh, tapi aku yakin kamu bisa saja terbunuh di lagu berikutnya."

"Mungkin aku memang perlu sedikit istirahat." Dia melempar dalih.

Sei- _kun_ melepaskannya di lagu keempat, dan Satsuki memaku langkahnya keluar ke halaman belakang— yang mana berupa pantai dan lautan lepas.

Dia tidak tahu ada biru lain selain biru laut di situ.

.

"Aku nggak tahu kamu ada di sini."

Daiki menoleh tanpa persiapan. Jantungnya serasa dipaksa menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Dia begitu ingin mengisi penuh-penuh kepalanya, memastikan pikirannya tetap lurus dan kata-katanya terkontrol. Napasnya kembali diatur.

Lihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku juga nggak tahu."

 _Aku juga nggak tahu, dan aku nggak mau ketemu kamu, Tuan Putri. Aku nggak bisa ambil risiko kelepasan mencium putri walikota untuk kedua kalinya, kan? Apalagi dia akan_ _ditunangkan_ _._

Satsuki diam saja.

"Setidaknya aku tahu namamu akhirnya." Daiki tertawa kecil. " _Wow_ _."_

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, kelihatan menyesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tahu lewat pesta ini."

"Kalau begitu," dia memasukkan tangannya yang mengepal ke dalam saku celana, "kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Satsuki mengangkat bahu. "Karena kamu bakal, entahlah, mundur beberapa langkah?"

 _Siapa pun bakal mundur kalau tahu siapa kamu._

"Dan kenapa kamu pikir begitu?"

"Karena semua orang yang mengenalku memperlakukan aku dengan hormat dan segala macamnya, tapi aku nggak suka itu." Gadis itu mendekat, ujung gaunnya menyapu hamparan pasir. Daiki menggigil. "Kemudian aku ketemu kamu, dan kamu nggak terlihat seperti orang-orang lain."

Dia mendengarkan.

"Aku nggak mau.. kamu kenal aku sebagai—" Terhenti di sana. "—putri walikota."

"Aku nggak akan begitu," Daiki berkata, kendati sebagian dirinya berkata lain. "Aku bakal tetap mengingatmu sebagai Tuan Putri yang sama dari hari pertemuan kita."

Kenapa pula dia mengucapkan kata ' _kita_ _'_..

"Aku minta maaf, Pangeran." bisik Satsuki kepada lautan. Kepada angin malam. Kepada bulan.

 _Magenta_ itu memperhatikan butiran pasir yang bergeser ke sana ke mari tertiup angin. Tidak mau melihat Daiki.

Biru tua itu tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, merasa sedih untuk alasan yang sama sekali berbeda. "Untuk apa?"

.

 _Untuk jatuh cinta padamu_.

Satsuki menguatkan diri. Dia tidak akan menangis, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti. Chloe bilang menangis itu menggelikan, seolah-olah memberitahu dunia kalau dia sudah menang dalam mengacaukan hidup seseorang.

Karenanya Satsuki hanya mengedikkan bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daiki.

"Jadi.." Cowok itu membalas, setengah tertawa "Kesibukan yang kamu maksud adalah.."

Satsuki segera mendengus. "Pelajaran khusus yang nggak bakal kamu butuhkan kecuali kamu seorang gadis bangsawan."

"Apa kamu terjebak, Tuan Putri?" tawa Daiki spontan. "Bagaimana dengan pendidikan formalmu?"

"Aku baru saja lulus," Gadis itu menghela napas. "Tentu saja mereka cuma butuh gelarku dan nggak peduli ada berapa perusahaan yang mengundangku untuk kerja. Tou _-san_ menarikku ke rumah dan membuatku terkurung 5 hari seminggu."

"Hei, kamu nggak punya pilihan. Lagipula hidupmu sudah tertata dari awal. Nggak adil kalau merusak rencana orang tuamu untuk putri sematawayang mereka."

"Kamu bisa saja bilang begitu, Pangeran," cibir Satsuki. "Toh bukan kamu yang setiap hari dimarahi karena nggak becus melipat serbet."

Tawa laki-laki itu menyembur sekali lagi. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali menertawai Satsuki. "Apa kamu nggak pernah belajar yang kayak _gitu_ dari kecil?"

"Aku tinggal di Amerika hampir empat tahun. Aku membuang semua hal kurang penting yang mengganggu kuliahku."

"Sefokus itu," senyumnya. "Biar kutebak. Kamu kuliah hukum?"

Satsuki tertegun. "Darimana..?"

"Tahu saja," Daiki tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kelihatan, kok."

Satsuki ikut tersenyum. "Kamu tahu, aku nggak pernah cerita ke siapa-siapa tentang diriku. Tapi kayaknya kamu udah tahu semuanya tanpa aku perlu cerita."

"Oohh, jadi itulah kenapa kamu terpesona sama aku? Karena aku kayak cenayang?" canda Daiki.

"Aku nggak gitu!" tawa Satsuki lepas. Keduanya bertatapan, senyum menaung. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu yang kena pesonaku, Pangeran?"

Daiki menggeleng pelan, nyengir. "Entahlah. Mungkin?"

"Jangan khawatir, kamu bukan satu-satunya."

Daiki mengerucutkan bibir. "Oh, kamu percaya diri sekali, Tuan Putri."

"Begitukah?"

Keduanya tertawa. Satsuki mengulum senyumnya. Dan mungkin begini saja sudah cukup. Menertawai hidup, berlarut-larut dalam canda, dan melupakan hari esok. Melupakan siapa dirinya.

Mungkin begini saja.

"Aku pernah ketemu seseorang seperti kamu," kata Daiki, tersenyum kecil meneruskan percakapan. "Tapi dia _jaaauh_ lebih berani dari kamu."

"Oh, ya?" ejek Satsuki. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Kabur." Daiki mengangkat bahu, nyengir lebar. "Mengejar mimpinya, masa bodoh dengan keluarga dan apa pun yang membelenggu.."

Satsuki mendengus. "Kamu nggak mengarang, kan, Pangeran?"

"Kenapa kamu pikir begitu?" tawa Daiki. "Gadis dengan gaun biru itu yang mengajakku kabur bersamanya. Ke seberang samudera. Mengubur kota ini jauh-jauh dan melupakannya."

Satsuki tertegun. Sekejap teringat pada satu lukisan cantik di dinding kota. _Gadis bergaun biru itu.._

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku bilang tidak," jawab Daiki singkat, mendaratkan tubuhnya ke pasir, duduk santai. "Beberapa bulan lewat, aku muak dengan kota ini, aku pergi kuliah ke luar."

Satsuki ikut duduk di sisi Daiki, memeluk lutut. Retak menjalar halus di celah-celah hatinya. "Apa kamu mencintainya, Pangeran?"

Daiki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak lagi."

 _Apa terlalu muluk kalau aku berharap jadi penggantinya?_

"Satsuki."

Gadis itu menengadah. Namanya terdengar begitu manis saat Daiki yang menyebutkannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf soal ciuman itu." Cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bahkan nggak tahu apa pun soal.. tunanganmu."

Gelengan kecil. "Jangan minta maaf. Aku belum ditunangkan. Masih sekitar sebulan sebelum hal buruk itu terjadi."

Daiki menghela napas. "Aku nggak seharusnya tanya ini, tapi aku nggak bisa mengenyahkannya dari otakku."

Satsuki tertawa. "Tanya saja, Pangeran."

"Apa kamu menyukainya?" Daiki seperti bertanya pasa kekosongan. "Maksudku.. Akashi?"

Senyum itu pudar dari bibir si gadis. "Menyukainya..? Dia teman yang baik. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya seperti _itu_."

 _Sepert_ _i aku menyukaimu._

Daiki—entah kenapa—tersenyum. "Mau dansa?"

Alis Satsuki terangkat. "Dengan.. kamu?"

Si cowok merengut. "Aku bisa dansa, tahu."

Si gadis tertawa. "Oke, Pangeran."

Daiki berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Satsuki menangkapnya, menarik tubuhnya sendiri.

Jemari gadis itu bergerak ke bahu Daiki, sementara jemari pasangannya bergerak ke pinggang. Hela napas keduanya beradu. Samar-samar musik dari _ballroom_ terdengar. Kemudian mereka mulai bergerak perlahan sesuai irama, tertawa karena sesekali sepatu mereka melesak ke dalam pasir.

Itu benar-benar dansa yang konyol. Juga yang paling membahagiakan.

(—serta yang terakhir.)

.

Di hari yang lain, seminggu kemudian, Akashi- _kun_ mengajaknya keliling kota dengan helikopter. Kurang lebih pemuda itu tahu Satsuki tertekan dengan keputusan Tou- _san_ — menariknya keluar dari jalur karir, memaksanya belajar 1001 kiat menjadi istri bangsawan. Mungkin dia pikir hal-hal kecil seperti ini bisa meringankan pikiran-pikiran gadis belia itu.

Satsuki mengembuskan napas keras, berencana menikmati perjalanannya apa pun yang terjadi. Mungkin sekali-sekalu stresnya itu harus dilepaskan.

Satsuki mengarahkan iris _magenta_ -nya ke luar jendela helikopter, ketika dilihatnya sesuatu yang berbeda di kota kelahirannya itu

 _Ada.. grafiti-grafiti baru._

Gadis itu mengerjap dua kali. Grafiti-grafiti itu kelihatan berkilau dari atas sini. Dan _anehnya_ , mengingatkan Satsuki pada seseorang.

Dia tidak tahu di jalan utama ada grafiti susu kotak stroberi. Dia juga tidak tahu ada grafiti pantai diterangi rembulan, grafiti orang-orang berseragam polisi yang berkejaran di bawah lampu jalan, grafiti sebelah sandal kelinci berbulu..

"Satsuki? Ada apa?"

Dia juga tidak tahu ada grafiti gadis bergaun _merah_.

Satsuki mencelus. Dia kehilangan detak jantungnya selama sepersekian detik.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba meraba pipinya. Basah.

.

Rasanya seperti berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang sudah mengganti nomor. Di trotoar jalan, di sebelah tas berisi kaleng-kaleng cat warna-warni, Aomine Daiki tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. _Benar-benar sebuah karya_ , decihnya. Kenapa pula dia jadi gila dan melukis grafiti-grafiti itu di seluruh kota?

Entahlah. Mungkin dia cuma merindukan tuan putrinya. Tuan putri yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

— _karena sudah jadi milik orang lain._

Daiki pikir mungkin dia mirip Calypso, sehingga dewa-dewi di atas sana memutuskan untuk mengirim gadis-gadis yang bisa dia cintai tapi tak bisa dia miliki.

Cowok itu mendadak merasa konyol memikirkan perasaannya, karena perasaan hanya bobot tambahan hati yang tidak ada fungsinya, maka harusnya Daiki lupakan saja. Lupakan saja gaun merah itu seperti gaun biru dilupakan.

 _Sialan_.

Momoi Satsuki adalah bekas luka baru Daiki. Bekas luka yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Dia harus melewati segala macam fase melupakan seseorang yang berarti _lagi_. Daiki menghela napas keras, melempar sebongkah batu ke tembok. Batu itu memantul kembali padanya.

Andai saja tuan putrinya juga bisa seperti itu.

Memantul.. _kembali padanya_.

.

Kali berikutnya mereka bertemu lagi adalah di supermarket, entah siapa yang mengatur. Tapi kali ini ada begitu banyak susu kotak vanila.

Daiki menatap Satsuki beberapa detik sebelum kehilangan fokusnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil susu kotak rasa favoritnya— seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Kali itu Daiki mengambil rasa stroberi.

Satsuki kira dia tahu kenapa.

"Hei," sapanya pelan sewaktu mereka selesai di kasir.

"Hei." Daiki balik tersenyum. Senyum yang sama, sekali pun dadanya sakit. Sekali pun jemarinya gatal ingin menarik, merengkuh, mengklaim apa yang _seharusnya_ jadi miliknya.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

Satsuki tidak membuang pandangannya kali ini. "Untuk semuanya."

"Kenap—"

"Maafkan aku kita jadi seperti ini."

Daiki tertohok.

Semua bayang-bayang dari pertemuan mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di depan matanya, tertawa.

Tertawa sedih.

"..seperti apa?" Suaranya entah kenapa begitu serak.

Satsuki menelengkan kepala, alisnya terangkat bertanya. "Apanya yang seperti apa?"

Daiki yang membuang pandang kali ini. Karena—

"Kita ini.. seperti _apa_ , Tuan Putri?"

Perlahan Satsuki merasa _remuk_.

.

Satu bulan berlalu bagai kilasan angin, dan tahu-tahu saja pertunangannya ada di depan mata. Satsuki benci, _benci sekali_ harus dihadapkan dengan segala macam prosesi. Semua tetek bengek pertunangan sialan ini membuatnya sibuk dari pagi. Benar-benar Sabtu yang menyebalkan. Tidak ada waktu untuk minum kopi di kafe jalan utama.

Si gadis menghela napas putus asa. Kafe itu sekarang seperti membunyikan bel kecil di otaknya, seolah dia dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang tidak mau dia ingat. Atau _seseorang_.

Belakangan dia baru sadar kalau supermarket yang sering didatanginya itu juga punya label Aomine Store, secara praktis— itu semua milik Daiki juga. Jadi dia memutuskan berhenti beli susu kotak dari situ.

Macam-macam yang dilakukannya. Tidak satu pun yang berhasil.

Satsuki memukul kepalanya pelan. Pusing. Betapa perilakunya ini mencemari nama baik, memikirkan pria lain di hari pertunangan sendiri. Oh, _Kami-sama_ , dia benar-benar akan terikat dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai. Semoga saja di kehidupan selanjutnya Satsuki bisa jadi orang lain, bukan burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar seperti ini lagi.

Yang mana mengingatkannya pada betapa sia-sianya hidup ini karena dia tidak punya keberanian. Satsuki ingin menangis sekali ini, mumpung Chloe belum mendatangi kamarnya.

Perlu beberapa kali memarahi diri sendiri sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau dirinya memang sedang jatuh cinta. Bertemu pangeran yang begitu asing dan begitu berwarna, telah meremukkan hatinya menjadi butir-butir pasir pantai yang menyaksikan dansa mereka. Tidak banyak kenangan yang bisa dia kenang, tapi tiap-tiap perjumpaan yang singkat itu selalu memberikan rona di hidupnya yang abu-abu.

Satsuki menyukainya, _mungkin_. Menyukainya sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Menyukainya sampai rasanya begitu sakit.

Menyukainya sampai gadis itu tidak bisa bernapas setiap kali teringat kata-kata Daiki tempo hari.

 _"Kita ini.. seperti apa, Tuan Putri?"_

Satsuki ditanyai begitu, mana bisa menjawab. Toh dia cuma putri dari negeri dongeng, menunggu diselamatkan. Dia cuma gadis manja yang tidak tahu caranya memberontak.

 _"Aku pernah ketemu seseorang seperti kamu. Tapi dia_ _jaaauh_ _lebih berani dari kamu."_

 _"Oh, ya?" ejek Satsuki. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"_

 _"Kabur." Daiki nyengir. "Mengejar mimpinya, masa bodoh dengan keluarga dan apa pun yang membelenggu.."_

Kabur.

Kata itu sudah sejak lama bersarang di sudut otak, berdebu saking lamanya Satsuki pikirkan. Jauh, jauh sebelum Daiki datang. Dia memikirkannya waktu berangkat ke Amerika. Bagaimana kalau dia mengundurkan diri dari kampus dan berkelana saja? Tapi toh Satsuki mengurungkannya. Dia baru kembali memikirkannya waktu Tou- _san_ menyuruh pulang setelah kelulusan. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak usah pulang selama-lamanya?

Dia _akhirnya_ memikirkannya lagi sekarang.

 _"Kamu nggak mengarang, kan, Pangeran?"_

Karena dia pikir, acara kabur-kaburan seperti itu cuma ada dalam dunia khayalannya saja. Karena dia pikir, betapa cerita itu adalah cerita yang dia mimpi-mimpikan sejak dulu.

 _"Kenapa kamu pikir begitu?" tawanya. "Gadis dengan gaun biru itu yang mengajakku kabur bersamanya. Ke seberang samudera. Mengubur kota ini jauh-jauh dan melupakannya."_

Satsuki membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. Betapa.. betapa dia ingin melakukan semua itu.

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu aku bilang tidak."_

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah. Matanya sembap. Ditariknya sebuah benda dari kolong tempat tidur besarnya.

Satsuki mengusap mata dengan kasar.

Ternyata begini akhirnya.

Jemarinya yang tadi mengepal kini menepuk-nepuk debu dari koper tua kesayangannya itu.

.

Dia menemui Daiki di rumahnya.

Satsuki _tahu_ rumahnya, tentu saja karena dia putri walikota. Daiki membelalakkan matanya waktu melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

Si mantel merah muda dengan koper di tangan kanan.

"Jangan gila," adalah ucapan pertamanya setelah sadar dari syok.

"Aku nggak gila," omel Satsuki. Suaranya serak gara-gara kebanyakan menangis. "Mau ikut, nggak?"

Daiki masih mengerjap-ngerjap. "Ikut ke.. mana?"

Si gadis cuma mengangkat bahu. "Nggak.. tahu? Kamu maunya ke mana?"

"Satsuki, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik aja."

"Aku tahu kamu nggak baik-baik." tukas Daiki. "Kenapa? Ini hari pertunanganmu, kan?"

"Aku cuma.." gadis itu mencari-cari alasan. "..nggak mau ditunangin. Aku mau kabur."

"Kamu bercanda, ya?"

"Oh ya jelas, bercanda bawa-bawa koper gini. Bagus, kan?"

Sarkasme itu membuat Daiki menghela napas keras.

"Kamu yakin nggak akan menyesal?"

"Kenapa harus?" tantang si gadis. "Buktinya gadis gaun biru itu nggak menyesal. Kalau dia menyesal pasti dia udah pulang ke sini, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kamu mau kabur karena kuceritain soal—"

"Apa kamu bakal nolak aku juga?"

Daiki tertegun.

Satsuki memelankan volumenya. Suara seraknya hampir habis. "Apa kamu.. bakal bilang 'nggak' ke aku juga?"

Pangeran menghela napas. "Kamu mau aku ngapain, Tuan Putri?"

Satsuki mengulurkan jemarinya.

"Ayo kabur."

Daiki menatap uluran tangan itu, kemudian menatap _magenta_ favoritnya.

"Satsuki—"

"Dai- _chan_ ," Tuan Putri membentak, matanya terpejam, seolah tidak mau berkompromi dengan siapa-siapa lagi. Seolah bertekad untuk bersikap keras kepala sampai semuanya selesai. "Kalau kamu nggak mau pergi, nggak masalah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Daiki butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna. "Dai- _chan_?!"

Satsuki cuma menekuk wajah. "Semoga kamu kebayang-bayang panggilan itu pas aku nggak ada."

"Hei!"

"Dadah."

"Satsukiiii...!"

Gadis itu menarik kopernya dengan langkah ringan, bahu ringan, dan senyum samar yang ringan pula. Begitu sampai pertigaan, pundaknya ditepuk. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

Daiki mengerutkan kening sebal. Ranselnya menggantung di punggung.

Cowok itu menarik tangannya ke arah stasiun— seperti waktu dia membawa tuan putrinya keliling kota.

Momoi Satsuki tertawa lepas dan melambaikan tangannya ke udara, ke langit cerah berawan, ke dinding-dinding kota yang punya grafiti sejuta makna.

Kemudian tangan itu diturunkan untuk melingkari lengan Aomine Daiki, pangerannya.

.

fin

.

a/n:

 _guess what?_ saya kena _writer's block_ dan stres karena gantungin MC utama. terus saya putusin harus nulis apa kek seenggaknya biar otak saya (mudah-mudahan) jalan lagi. dan jadilah ini, yang begitu 'bodoamat' sama lain-lain hal pokoknya aomomo bersama :(

 _anyway_ , saya kepikiran La La Land terus pas ngegarap ini. Ryan-Emma emang gabisa ditolak, hehe. semoga ada yang suka, ya.

Putri


End file.
